inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruda
Haruda (lit. Spring Exchange) is a Dragon Yokai, who is the child of a powerful Dragon Yokai and a Human Woman. He is the wielder of the Toumyo. He along with Hasaki Muramasa, Tadao Toshiaki and Maiden Nikui are a group of Demon hunters, however he often travels on his own unless Nikui calls him to her aid. Appearance Haruda is a tall young looking guy with messy jet black hair and golden-bronze colored eyes. He has a strong build and wears a white kimono at most times with a white shall over it. This outfit is made of "Snow Cat" skin which is a rich and fertile substance that is hard to cut into. His right arm is entierly red and scaley with five black claws, rooting back to his dragon heritage. Personality Haruda is a determined young man with a powerful sense of pride. He likes the sport of fighting and is always ready for combat. He has a great dislike for demons, especially those who harm humans. He is willing to risk his life for the sake of others and works to be liked by humans. He lives in fear of being despised for his demon heritage but can't help but reveal his nature to save the life of others. Abilities & Powers Master Swordsman- Being an extremly skilled swordsman, Haruda wields his legendary blade Toumyo with amazing skill. He has extreme profficieny in combat and can easily slay a large demon with ease. Natural Fire Affinity- Due to his Dragon nature, fire comes natural to him. In anger, he will often "flare" his nostrils, literally. By taking deep breaths he has shown to release large blasts of fire. He can also spread fire along Toumyo, strengthing its striking force. Haruda has shown to be able to "eat" fire in order to replenish his strength, defining his Dragon nature. Enhanced Speed- His demonic nature gives him quite fast and agile movement, being able to catch up to even flying creatures. He can move at insane speeds when in battle, being able to take out multiple opponents quickly. Enhanced Skin- His natural Dragon like skin is incredibly hard and immune to fire. He can take hits more than a normal person, and has shown to be unharmed by the elements of nature. THe one thing he is sensitive to is snow, as it is cold water that irritates his skin. Toumyo- A powerful blade formed from his fathers energy and raw metal, that has enhanced fire properties. He has multiple fire and wind attacks and can even absorb fire. The blade Toumyo was originally wielded by his father who sealed his essence inside of it. Soul-Shattering Wave (Sankon Nami)- Gathering his dragon yoki at his unqiue dragon scale arm, he can slice down sending out a enhanced wave of energy that will if strikes where Haruda wants, could shred a demon into threads. He has shown to combine this with fire to create the Soul-Shattering Blaze (Sankon Hinote). Paraphernalia *'Snow Leopard Kimono'- Haruda's main outfit which is made from a demonic Snow Leopards pelt. The fur is thick and laced in multiple layers which makes it quite hard to cut into. The inside is lined with a blue velvet that can repulse the large amount of Yoki Haruda gives when in rage mode. This stops the kimono from ripping up into shreds. *'Iron Whistle'- An iron whistle that links Haruda and the Baku. It releases a special frequency that only the Baku can hear. Something unqiue to note is that when blown, the spirit of Haruda's father inside Toumyo reacts to it. *'Hell Pills'- Special pills given to Haruda by a dragon elder that let him willingly enter Rage Mode. As Rage Mode takes a toll on his body, he only uses these as a final resort. The reason they are called Hell pills is because they have a dark red color to them. They are also said to be quite spicy. Trivia * His overall appearance is similar to his mother, gaining her black hair and golden eyes. * He is loosly based off of Natsu from the manga series Fairy Tail. * Haruda's theme is Keisei Gyakuten from the series Naruto. The song is mainly derived from the video game series. thumb|150px|right|Haruda's Fighting Theme Category:KingBarragan